Last Kiss
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Loosely based off of the song by Taylor. Co-written with MrsSt.CloudxToxBe


**A/N: So this is a oneshot loosely based off of 'Last Kiss' by Taylor. And the very talented MrsSt (dot) CloudxToxBe :D**

* * *

><p><em>Last Kiss - Taylor Swift<em>

_Cheer up._

_It's his loss._

_He's not worth it._

_Shall we go shopping?_

If Gabriella hadn't been in such as mind-numbing state of pain, she would've smiled at the last suggestion. Trust her friend, Sharpay Evans, to believe that the cure for heartbreak was for Gabriella to spend money she didn't have on clothes she didn't need.

But she didn't smile. She couldn't smile. It was hard to smile when there might as well have been a gaping hole in her chest, considering the pain that seared through her body. She was surprised that she wasn't crying. Then again, maybe she wasn't. After all, she'd been crying non-stop for about a week now. It had left her eyes feeling dry and scratchy. But, that was the least of her problems.

What did it matter if her eyes were sore? She honestly didn't give a fuck about anything anymore. She'd wasted three years of her life and she wasn't getting them back. She knew her friends and family were all worried. After all, she'd hardly eaten anything at all in the past week and she'd actually forgotten to do homework. Even when her biology teacher had frowned and the class gave an over-dramatised gasp, she didn't care. She didn't care when her German teacher had chided her for not capitalising her nouns.

She didn't care.

But no one could see that. Nobody could see that she didn't give a hoot about capitalising nouns in German. For once in her life, she didn't care about school. She'd wasted three years of her life and nobody was exactly rushing to give them back to her, were they?

Troy Bolton was not a bad person. A lot of people would say that she was defending him because of the love she felt for him. But, she wasn't. It was the truth. He wasn't a bad person. It just happened that, during her senior year, he'd changed his mind while she didn't.

But that wasn't his fault.

Nobody could blame him for that. But, of course, her friends evidently thought that they could.

Ignoring her friends' advice-giving and insults aimed at Troy, Gabriella twisted the piece of leather that was tied around her wrist. It was nothing spectacular. In fact, it was rather faded, one end was stained with ketchup, and it was remarkably creased. But, it was the last thing she had of him.

* * *

><p><em>I'd been a virgin until I was seventeen. It was such a beautiful night when I surrendered to the love I felt for Troy. My parents were both away on business and it was just me and Troy, together. It was afterward, when we were a tangle of limbs and sheets, that was the most beautiful, though. We'd done the most wonderful act to show someone you love them and I'd never felt such an astounding peace before.<em>

_Troy was twirling my hair around his fingers while I traced invisible patterns on his chest. He was staring at me. He'd always had a habit or doing that. It wasn't annoying as such. It always made me feel like I was something he couldn't fathom; he'd once told me that when he looked at me like that, he was trying to fathom my beauty._

_I said he lied._

"_You're staring," I whispered._

_He chuckled and I felt him press his lips to my hair. "I can't help it. You were wonderful."_

_I smiled as a rolled onto my stomach, propping my chin up on his chest. My room was in darkness, lit only by the moonlight that spilled through the gap in the curtains. His face was bathed in the silvery light of the moon, lighting up every perfect feature. I could see his tousled, sandy hair, his tanned skin, his button nose, and his deep, deep, blue eyes. He was perfect._

"_You were wonderful, too," I whispered._

_He smiled, brushing his thumb down my cheek. "I want you. I want you to be mine."_

_I cupped his cheek in my hand. "I am yours. No one else's."_

_He paused for a minute before he began tugging at his wrist, successfully untying the leather bracelet that was tied around his wrist. He held it out for me. "Will you wear it?"_

_I frowned. "You never take it off."_

_He shrugged. "Exactly. Now we'll always be together. Even if we're worlds apart."_

_I smiled in amazement. Now that we were both seniors, our future was that much scarier. I was going to Stanford, he was staying at U of A. There would be a thousand miles between us. But, somehow, as I looked into his eyes, I knew we'd be okay._

_I held my wrist out. "I'd love to wear it."_

_Troy tied it around my wrist with a double knot. "My grandfather gave this to me when I was thirteen. He said that my grandmother made it for him before he left to fight in the war. He told me that it reminded him why he went to war in the first place. She was worth fighting for. He told me to give this to the girl I want forever. That's you, El. No one else. Just you."_

_I looked at him with watery eyes. Gone was the macho basketball captain who always struggled with showing emotions, and in his place was a scared little boy who just wanted someone to love him. I reached for him and pressed my lips to his._

* * *

><p>Gabriella frowned, looking down at her white ballet slippers, lightly kicking at the hard footpath that ran all through the massive area that was her local park. She sat down on the slightly warm, wooden park bench, crossing her legs as she looked around at all the happy people, wandering around the park with their dogs or.. Partners, some even just by themselves. The sun was shining warmth down on the residents of Albuquerque, accompanied by a clear, blue sky and a nice breeze that kept everyone just that little bit cooler in the usual heat. On the outside? Gabriella would've looked fine, she was physically fine and the day was.. Perfect. What reason would she have to not be happy, while everyone else was? Well, there was one difference between her and those people. Gabriella felt like her life was over, not worth living anymore, and it was all because of two little words.<p>

Her mind drifted between thoughts. Some consisting of Troy and their, what was, amazing relationship, others of her friends and how poorly she'd been treating them, not that any of them blamed her. Sharpay was the first one to yell at someone for treating her like nothing less than a Princess. But, even half an hour ago, when she wouldn't shut up about how she could kill Troy and how wrongly he'd treated Gabriella, and Gabriella snapped at her, storming out of her own house afterwards, Sharpay didn't follow after her. She didn't even try to call her. All she done was sent a simple 'I love you, I'll call you later' text, heading home to leave Gabriella to her thoughts.

For three long years Gabriella had felt like she'd been floating on cloud nine. To her, she felt as though their relationship would last until they both breathed their last breaths. They had a deal, one they both wanted to keep, then suddenly it was changed? The deal was broken? Gabriella still couldn't grasp as to why. She still remembered a time that her and Troy were apart for not even two weeks. The sheer torture they both went through being apart those ten terrible days. It made Gabriella back track, though, rethink Troy's true feelings, did he really mean everything he said over the past three years? Or were they all a joke? A ploy to get her to believe he cared, so he could set her up for that day. The day that broke her heart. She didn't believe it, maybe it was because she didn't want to, but, deep down inside she knew Troy wasn't faking. He just seemed too.. Depressed, upset, distressed.. Saddened! While Gabriella was away. The thought of that time, the time where he cared so much, it still made Gabriella smile. Made her feel warm inside, even if it was just a memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Troy!" I laughed, jumping a little, up and down the hospital corridor.<em>

"_Hey, baby," He chuckled lightly, sleep laced through his voice. I knew it was near two o'clock in Albuquerque right now, but, Troy would answer the phone no matter what time I called. He was the one that asked me to call! "What time is it?" _

"_I don't know," I laughed. "I'm too excited to know the time!"_

"_Is it here?" Troy asked excitedly, making me giggle. I loved when he got excited! It made me feel not so.. Alone. Plus, it was the first time in a week we'd been excited. Well, this excited. I called Troy every day since I left and I got more and more excited each time I spoke to him, knowing the days I got to see him were getting less and less. _

"_It is!" I laughed, grabbing my change from my jeans pocket. "It got here, like, two minutes ago! Its soooo cute!" _

"_Can you tell me if it's a boy or girl? Instead of just 'it', baby?" Troy laughed. "It is your first niece or nephew and it'd be nice to know its gender," He chuckled. _

"_It's a little boy!" I laughed. "I know this sounds gross, but, I got to see his head coming out and.. Oh my god, Troy! I want a baby!" I smiled, pushing my change into the vending machine, pressing 'C3' and grabbing my chocolate bar out once it'd fallen down. _

"_That is kind of gross, baby." I heard him say softly. My boy was tired! If I was there I could run my hand through his hair to get him back to sleep. I missed him!_

_I smiled, opening the packet. "I know," I giggled. "But, it was still an amazing experience and I think everyone should witness it at one time or another," I nodded, sighing a little. "Argh, you know, I don't think I wanna be a lawyer anymore," I shook my head. "I wanna be a midwife! I'd get to see little babies being born all the time," I smiled, a light 'mmm' being mumbled from Troy's end of the phone. "I think I should go." I laughed. _

"_No!" He said. "I miss you, baby. I'm frowning right now."_

_I giggled lightly, leaning against the wall outside my sister's hospital room. "I'd be frowning, too. But, I'm happy that I, at least, get to talk to you," I nodded. "And I'm an Aunty! And you're a, non-blood, Uncle!" I laughed. "Plus, I may be allowed to come home early." I smiled. _

"_Baby, I'm sure you'll wanna spend time with your new Nephew. By the way, what's his name?" He laughed. _

"_Diego," I smiled. "It has some Spanish meaning I think. That, or my sister was going through some weird pregnancy stage and decided on that name just before her water broke, or something," I shrugged. "Either way, I thought it was a really cute name. It reminds me of Dora's cousin." _

"_Who?" Troy mumbled. _

"_You know?" I smiled. "Dora the Explorer?" I laughed. _

"_You're a dork," Troy laughed. "But, I love you any way."_

"_Well, that's a relief." I giggled. "I love you, too, more than anything." I smiled. "But, I have to go, I can hear my sister asking for me." I frowned. _

"_Nooo, not yet." Troy sighed. "I haven't got to say anything!"_

"_Hey!" I laughed. "Don't be mean," I giggled. "I'm going, I love you, Mr. Bolton." I smiled. _

"_I love you, too, Miss Montez." He laughed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, baby."_

"_Bye, Wildcat." I smiled, before I hung up. I sighed a little, shoving my phone in my pocket. Only a few more days, Gabriella. Only a few more days. _

_XLastKissx_

_I pulled my jacket closer to my body, the chill of the plane air conditioning blasting down onto me. It was pissing me off and making me freeze, but, at the same time, it was stopping the guy beside me from sweating a river onto me, so I was thankful. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the jolt of the plane wheels touch the ground shake the whole plane. _

"_We're here," I smiled towards my Dad, who was to the left of me. "We're finally home, Daddy!" I laughed, hugging his arm, jumping in my seat a little. _

"_We are, Mi Hija," He chuckled, kissing the side of my head softly. "Are you sure Troy is okay with picking us up?"_

"_Daddy," I smiled. "I don't think either of us could wait the extra drive home from the airport." I laughed. "That extra.. Half an hour would kill us!" I smiled. _

"_I doubt it, baby girl," He laughed. "You lasted.. A whole ten days!" _

_I giggled, slapping his arm lightly. "Shut up, its difficult," I smiled._

"_I know," He laughed. "Believe it or not your Mother and I use to be just like you and Troy," He smiled. "We use to go away, just to get away from everyone. Be alone." _

_I smiled. "Did you stay in nice hotels?"_

"_We didn't need any of that," He smiled. "We had us, a tent and some blankets to keep us warm," He nodded. "What else would we need?"_

_I smiled. "That sounds kind of romantic, actually, father." I laughed. "Going to sleep in each others arms and waking up to a beautiful sunrise," I smiled. "Just.. Having time alone."_

"_That's what it was all about," He smiled as people started to get off the plane. _

_I smiled, kissing his cheek before I jumped up. "Lets go, Daddy!" I laughed, I waited till there was a little gap between the throng of people, rushing towards the exit. I heard my Dad laugh, he'd follow behind. _

_I ran down the inside tarmac thingy, I don't know what its called! Pushing past people, muttering 'sorry' as I did. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of my boyfriend standing near some chairs, his hands shoved in his pocket, something he done when he was anxious or nervous, a trait he'd had since the day we met- one I loved, a smile on his face as he looked around. As soon as he saw me his blue eyes lit up and he pushed through a few other occupants of the airport, rushing towards me. I laughed, crashing into him, my tiny arms wrapping around his muscular middle in a tight embrace. I breathed in his scent, a mixture of soap and aftershave, with a hint of sweat. It was something I'd missed for the past ten days. He was something I missed, greatly, for the past ten days. We stood there, in the middle of everyone's paths, just holding each other, enjoying being in the same vicinity as each other, finally. _

"_I missed you," Troy whispered. _

"_I missed you, too, more than anything." I smiled, looking up at him. His blue eyes were soft and bright, a massive smile on his face. He looked amazingly happy and that made me happy, knowing that I had such a great affect on him. I leant up, kissing him softly, missing the touch of his lips against mine, his hand tangling in my hair and gripping it lightly as my tongue slipped in his mouth, finding his. It felt as though we'd been apart for ten months, or even ten years, not ten days. _

_I pulled away hearing my Dad clear his throat, giggling lightly as I leant my head against Troy's chest. _

"_Mr. Montez," Troy smiled, holding his hand out, shaking my Dad's. "It's nice to see you back, Grandpa." He laughed. _

_My Dad laughed a long with Troy, they'd always been close since their first handshake- something that made me smile. "It's nice to be back, nice to see my Daughter not whining any more." He laughed. "I'm sure your parents copped their fair share as well." _

"_They sure did," Troy laughed. _

_I smiled, hugging Troy a little tighter. "I'm back now," I smiled. "Oh my god, you should see Diego! He's soooo cute!" I giggled. "I never thought a baby could be so cu-" I got out before I felt his lips against mine. I smiled, kissing him back. Even thought he'd interrupted me I didn't mind. I was just glad to be in his arms again! _

xLastKissx

_I dropped my bag at the top of the stairs and stood at the railings of the rooftop garden, looking out at the Albuquerque landscape. Receiving Troy's text, requesting that I meet him here, had left questions running through my head. I didn't think it was anything bad. I mean, we had lunch alone every now and then but it just seemed out of the blue._

_I started wondering if he'd found out about the Stanford honours programme. It was a possibility. I mean, I'd only told sharpay and Taylor but Sharpay really wasn't the best at keeping secrets._

_I turned at the sound of footsteps in time to see Troy come into the garden. He didn't have his usually brown paper bag of lunch and milk carton. He just stood on the top step, hands dug deep in his pockets and rocked back and fore on his heels. I thought about the time when he'd told me his grandmother, whom he had loved dearly, had passed away. It had only taken a moment of the cool, nonchalant for him to break down and reveal what was on his mind._

_I kind of guessed that something terrible would leave is mouth, but nothing could have prepared for the words that left his mouth._

"_I want to break up," he whispered._

_I leaned back and had to grip the railing to prevent me from letting my knees give way. "Wh-what?" I stuttered._

_He shrugged. "I'm s-"_

_Before he could utter the last syllable, I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up. Don't you dare apologise." I finally looked me in the eyes. "Just tell me why."_

_He opened his mouth but faltered, having to close it again. "I just don't think this'll work out."_

_I frowned. "So you don't even try?" I asked slowly. I shook my head and turned to look back at the Albuquerque landscape. "The Troy Bolton I fell in love with wouldn't give up on us. He would try and he would talk to me before we ended it."_

_I heard Troy sigh. "I'm still me. I just…El-"_

"_Don't call me that," I hissed._

"_I just don't think it's practical. I mean, you're going to Stanford. It's a thousand and-"_

"_-fifty three miles away. I get it," I muttered. I turn to him and look him in the eye. "Answer me one question: have you cheated?"_

_He shook his head slowly, all the while looking into my eyes. "Never."_

_I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, good luck in college, Troy."_

"_Gabriella-"_

_I held a hand up. "Don't bother. I'm not going to waste four years of my life assuming you're happy when you're not. Similarly, I'm not wasting my time on someone who isn't willing to try."_

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from Gabriella?" Taylor asked conversationally as she rummaged through her locker.<p>

Sharpay paused her task of reapplying her lip gloss. "A little. A few phone calls. But I get an e-mail a day." She finished applying her lip gloss and pressed her lips together, checking the coverage was even in the mirror hanging on her locker door.

Taylor sighed. "Same here. How do you think she is?"

Sharpay thought about that. "I think she's coping. But she's not well."

The African-American thought about that. "I can see that."

Sharpay sighed. "Have you spoken to Troy since they split?"

Taylor shook her head. "No. Chad has. But, I mean, the world could be ending and he'd run straight to Troy."

Sharpay smiled. "This much is true."

Taylor leaned against her locker and hugged her books to her chest. "Troy's like a brother to me. But Gabi's like my sister. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here!"

"Put it this way: if you and Chad split up, you know who Gabriella would stay with, don't you?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor nodded. "I know. But let's face it: Chad's not brave enough to split up with me."

Sharpay laughed. "That much is true."

Taylor nodded down the hallway. "Look whose coming."

Sharpay turned to see Troy approaching. When he was a foot away, the blonde pointed a menacing, manicured finger at the tall boy in front of her. "How dare you even contemplate coming near us, Bolton?"

Troy sighed. "Just hear me out."

"Why?" Taylor asked quietly. "After what you've done to our friend, why should we listen to you?"

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "I just want to know where she is. I want to talk to her. But I haven't seen her in days. Is she sick?"

"Oh my god, she didn't tell you," Sharpay realized. "She said she was going to tell you. You obviously ended it before she could." She sighed. "There's a reason Gabriella didn't cry. There's a reason she was angry, not upset. A week after you ended it, she left."

Troy frowned. "Left? Where did she go? Where _could_ she go?"

Taylor stepped forward. "She went to Stanford. She was accepted to a freshmen honours programme weeks ago. She gets to study with some of the top professors there." She shrugged. "She only ever had one reason to stay. But when you ended it, she finally had a reason to leave."

Troy rubbed his eyes. "She's in California?"

Sharpay nodded. "All the way in Silicon Valley, trying to move on from you."

* * *

><p>Troy frowned, tossing and turning, the clock clicking over every second, annoying the hell out of him- as if not being able to sleep wasn't enough. He sat up, a cool breeze coming in through his slightly ajar window, sending a chill up his back, his bare chest surprisingly not feeling the coldness.<p>

As he sat in the darkness alone, guilt washing over him, he couldn't help but let his thoughts travel to the girl that was once his. The same girl that he wanted to marry one day and hold her for the rest of his life. Watch her grow into a woman and carry his kids, decorate their first house together. He always thought they'd be together until the end, until their kids were grown up and had their own kids, their own dreams and ambitions. But, he had to ruin it, he had to end it and be selfish. Why? Because he was scared. He was too fucking scared to try. To try and keep the best thing he'd ever had. She was worth it, so why had he chickened out and done the stupidest thing in his life?

He drew himself slowly out of bed, pulling his blanket around him to keep himself warm as he headed over, into his cupboard. To stop his thoughts, his hatred of himself at that moment, he wanted to forget for the moment. Forget what he'd done to hurt them both and just.. Remember. Remember the good times. He reached up, pulling down a little cardboard box he'd shoved onto the top shelf of his cupboard, pulling it down before he sat down in the middle of the cupboard, pulling his blanket closer to his body before he opened the box.

Pulling out a black photo album, he blew away the light layer of dust that had formed over the past couple of months, making sure it was clean before he gently opened it, the first page instantly making him smile. Every photo holding some different sort of emotion. Ones of Gabriella smiling, happiness shining through the frame, others of them laying together, kissing or just smiling at the camera. How could he give that up? How could he be so stupid as to let something that amazing go? He frowned, lightly tracing Gabriella's smiling face in one of the photos, she was sticking her tongue out, you could see the sun shining behind her. It would've been a perfect day, she was perfect. It made him miss her even more. A lone tear escaped, rolling down his cheek and dripping down onto his bare leg, showing a minimal amount of the emotion he was feeling at the time.

He hugged the photo album close to his chest, laying down on the carpet of his cupboard, finding some sort of comfort and reassurance that things would be okay it didn't take long for Troy to get to sleep.

xLastKissx

Ever miss someone so much it makes you feel sick? Gabriella felt like that, she felt like vomiting all over her law professor that was going on about something that seemed like utter shit to her at that moment in time. She couldn't stop thinking about Troy and how happy he probably was with some skanky cheerleader that wasn't even planning on going to college. At least she'd make him happy and be there for him instead of being a thousand miles away from him. To be a hundred percent honest? Gabriella couldn't blame Troy for wanting someone who could be there to fulfill his needs. She didn't think she'd ever find that someone, but, all she really wanted from life was for Troy to be happy.

She sighed, standing up, thanking the lord that her last lecture for the day was over. Gathering her books she quickly headed up the long flight of stairs in the lecture room, pushing open the massive doors as she followed the college students out into the bright sun. Thankfully the bike rack, where her cute, new pink bike her Dad had brought her as a college present, was, wasn't too far from the building and it didn't take long for her to get there, piling her books into the little basket on the front handlebar. As she rode to her dorm room, the sun shining down, slightly burning the top of her scalp, and the breeze blowing in her face, making her eyes slightly water she couldn't help but wonder what Troy was doing. Did he ever think of her like she thought of him? She highly doubted it, but, there was some sort of hope there.

By the time she got to her dorm room, her eyes were full on watering, but, not because of the wind. Because, she'd let her thoughts get too involved in thinking about Troy, thinking about how he'd probably moved on. How could he do this to her? She just wanted to crawl into her bed and not come out for the rest of the weekend. She unlocked the door, shoving her keys in her bag as she pushed the door open with her full hands, groaning as her books fell and scattered all over the floor.

"You were always slightly on the clumsy side,"

Gabriella's heart stopped beating and her eyes traveled up, towards the voice she'd missed so much, only to see the face she'd missed just as much. "T-Troy?" She stuttered, blinking a couple of times to see if she was imagining things. Imagining seeing the man she loved so much, who broke her heart, standing right in front of her.

"I'm.. So sorry," He sighed, walking over closer to her. "No, please," He frowned, when Gabriella went to say something. "Let me talk."

"Tr-"

"I," He started. "I don't know what I was thinking," He sighed, taking her hand and lacing their fingers, surprised when she didn't pull her hands out of his grasp. "I was stupid and immature and.. I was scared, I love you. I don't know why.. I let my immatureness, or whatever you wanna call it, get the better of me," He frowned. "I've been so miserable for the past couple of months and I.. I know you probably wont forgive me, but, I had to drive here just so.. I could see you again, see if I had some sort of chance," He nodded. "Some lucky guy has probably sn-"

Gabriella's turn to cut him off. She crashed her lips against his, moaning lightly at the contact she'd missed so much. She thought she'd experienced their last kiss months ago, knowing that there was hope of many more kisses to come she had to take the chance to start it up again. Troy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his body, groaning lightly before he picked her up bridal style, heading for the bedroom.

"Other way," Gabriella mumbled against his lips before she kissed down his jaw line to his neck, sucking lightly on the soft skin.

Troy smiled, heading the other way to the bedroom. How could he give up on this? He already felt like his old self again, and it was all within two minutes of being in Gabriella's presence. She had a way of doing that to him, he knew then and there that he never wanted to let her go. He sat her down on her bed, pulling away and kneeling in front of her.

"Awww, I was enjoying that," Gabriella pouted.

"Hold on, baby," Troy laughed. "As much as I was enjoying it, too," He nodded. "I wanna ask you something." He smiled.

"What?" Gabriella smiled, happiness written all over her face. She was finally back with Troy, she felt like everything was right. She could conquer the world as long as Troy was right by her side.

Troy smiled, taking her hands again, kissing the back of them as he laced their fingers. "Well," He smiled. "Its clear that I've been extremely lucky and you've forgiven me for making such a stupid mistake," He nodded.

"You thought it was right, its not your fault." Gabriella smiled, kissing him quickly.

"Let me talk," Troy laughed. "These past couple of months? The couple of months I wish I could take back more than anything in the whole world, have been utter torture. You know that week you'd gone away when Diego was born? And it felt like hell," He nodded and I nodded along with him, smiling. "It was like a longer, more painful version of that. I thought I could do it, I thought we'd both be better off if we went our separate ways, found people who could be there for us, but, as selfish as this sounds.. I just cant do that. I need you with me and no one else," He smiled limply. "I-I'm not going to U of A."

"What? Troy you cant just not go to college because of me," I frowned. "I wont let you put your whole life on hold because you wanna be in the same area as me. We can make it work." I nodded. "I promise."

"Shhh," Troy chuckled. "I'm not going to U of A, because I'm going to Berkley." He smiled.

Gabriella felt her eyes sting, tears rolling down her cheeks. Before she could get a word in, her shock still taking over her body as Troy pulled out a tiny ring box. "Wh-What's that?"

"Well," He smiled, opening it. "In my hopes of you saying yes, I brought you this ring in exchange of you making the promise of marrying me. As long as you can live with being called Mrs. Bolton your whole life."

"Fucking hell, yes!" She managed, launching at Troy, hugging him in a tight embrace as tears streamed down her face. They defiantly hadn't had their last kiss yet.. Thankfully.


End file.
